The invention relates generally to the production of hydrophilic articles. Of particular interest to the invention is a process for the production of hydrophilic surfaces on articles which contain a silicone elastomer.
In applicants' copending application Ser. No. 318,853 filed Dec. 27, 1972, it has been proposed to subject a silicone elastomer surface to glow discharge in an air or inert gas atmosphere having a pressure between 10.sup.-.sup.1 and 10.sup.-.sup.3 torr and, in this manner, to produce a hydrophilic surface.
However, it has been found that the hydrophilic surfaces obtained by this procedure are not entirely satisfactory. Thus, the hydrophilic surfaces are not completely stable and are not entirely resistant to hydrolytic influences.